Conte Dracula
Il Conte Dracula è il vampiro per antonomasia, il non morto, che ha la necessità di nutrirsi del sangue degli esseri viventi. Egli è pertanto dotato di affilatissimi denti canini utili a mordere il collo delle sue vittime per succhiare il loro sangue. Nel romanzo Il conte Dracula compare per la prima volta nel romanzo di Bram Stoker (1897), all'inizio del quale accoglie il giovane avvocato Jonathan Harker nel suo castello, per compilare i documenti necessari all'acquisto di alcune proprietà sparse in varie zone di Londra, e dimostrandosi nei suoi confronti affabile, cordiale ed educato. Col passare dei giorni, Dracula tiene Harker in uno stato di prigionia nel suo castello, e l'avvocato, in un crescendo allucinato di orrori e agghiaccianti rivelazioni scoprirà la sua spaventosa identità, dopo aver rischiato di venire ucciso dalle mogli del vampiro (che quest'ultimo terrà a freno spiegando di avere ancora bisogno di Harker per i suoi affari, e promettendo di lasciarglielo a lavoro concluso). Nel frattempo, con l'aiuto dei sui fedeli servitori zingari, il conte prepara il suo trasferimento a Londra, con l'intento di invadere l'Inghilterra e trasformarne gli abitanti in non morti al suo servizio. Lasciato Harker nel suo castello in balia delle mogli, Dracula si imbarca a Varna sulla nave Demeter, diretta a Whitby, e nel corso del viaggio, uccide tutti i membri dell'equipaggio meno il capitano che, protetto da un crocifisso, continuerà a guidare la nave morendo di stenti durante il viaggio. Giunta finalmente a Londra, la malvagia creatura comincia a manovrare Renfield, paziente del dottor John Seward, rinchiuso nel manicomio di Carfax, inviandogli piccoli animali (insetti, ragni ecc.) con i quali nutrirsi e promettendogli l'immortalità (ma che in seguito ucciderà, a causa di un suo tradimento) e nel contempo prende di mira Lucy Westenra, sposa di Arthur Holmwood, nobile amico del dottor Seward, recandosi da lei ogni notte e nutrendosi del suo sangue. In seguito alle gravi condizioni della ragazza, il dottor Seward è costretto a chiamare il suo insegnante, il dottor Abraham Van Helsing, ma nemmeno l'intervento del dottore riuscirà a salvare la vita di Lucy, che morirà per poi risorgere come vampira e venire definitivamente uccisa da Arthur Holmwood. Scomparsa Lucy, Dracula si concentrerà questa volta su Mina Harker, moglie di Jonathan, che tenterà di trasformare in una vampira, come aveva fatto con Lucy, ma questa volta verrà apertamente ostacolato da Van Helsing, Harker, Holmwood, il dottor Seward e il loro amico Quincey P. Morris, che hanno scoperto il suo segreto e si sono organizzati per combatterlo. Sconfitto e privato di tutti i suoi nascondigli londinesi (che Van Helsing ha provveduto a "sterilizzare" con acqua santa e ostie consacrate), Dracula è costretto a fuggire e a far ritorno in Transilvania, ma verrà braccato da Van Helsing e i suoi compagni, decisi ad eliminarlo una volta per sempre. Impossibilitato a rifugiarsi nel suo castello (che Van Helsing ha sterilizzato), Dracula ingaggia una furiosa lotta con Van Helsing e i suoi amici, spalleggiato dai suoi zingari servitori e dai lupi, che lui può comandare mentalmente, ma verrà sconfitto e ucciso da Jonathan Harker e da Quincey Morris. Prima di morire, tuttavia riuscirà a stendere le labbra in un sorriso di sollievo. Il pesonaggio, tuttavia comparirà più volte in storie o romanzi, scritti da un gran numero di autori di tutto il mondo, storie che possono essere considerate sequel del romanzo di Stoker (non ufficiali), appendici o anche storie alternative. Apparizioni *''Dracula'' (Dracula) (1931) *''Dracula'' (Drácula) (1931) *''La figlia di Dracula'' (Dracula's Daughter) (1936) *''Il figlio di Dracula'' (Son of Dracula) (1943) *''Al di là del mistero'' (House of Frankenstein) (1944) *''La casa degli orrori'' (House of Dracula) (1945) *''Il cervello di Frankenstein'' (Bud Abbott and Lou Costello Meet Frankenstein) (1948) *''Drakula Istanbul'da'' (1953) *''The Return of Dracula'' (1958) *''Dracula il vampiro'' (Dracula) (1958) *''House on Bare Mountain'' (1962) *''Mga manugang ni Drakula'' (1963) *''Batman Dracula'' (1964) *''Dracula, principe delle tenebre'' (Dracula: Prince of Darkness) (1966) *''Mad Monster Party?'' (1967) *''Batman Fights Dracula'' (1967) *''Zinda Laash'' (1967) *''Hay que matar a Drácula'' (1968) Film TV *''Le amanti di Dracula'' (Dracula Has Risen from the Grave) (1968) *''Blood of Dracula's Castle'' (1969) *''Vita sessuale di un vampiro'' (Santo en El tesoro de Drácula) (1969) *''Carry on Christmas'' (1969) Film TV *''Il conte Dracula'' (Nachts, wenn Dracula erwacht) (1970) *''Una messa per Dracula'' (Taste the Blood of Dracula) (1970) *''Controfigura per un delitto'' (One More Time) (1970) *''Yorga il vampiro'' (Count Yorga, Vampire) (1970) *''Il marchio di Dracula'' (Scars of Dracula) (1970) *''Dracula vs. Frankenstein'' (1971) *''Hrabe Drakula'' (1971) Film TV *''Batuta ni Drakula'' (1971) *''Mezzo litro di rosso per il conte Dracula'' (Gebissen wird nur nachts) (1971) *''L'ultimo vampiro'' (La saga de los Drácula) (1972) *''I diabolici amori di nosferatu'' (El gran amor del conde Drácula) (1972) *''1972: Dracula colpisce ancora! (Dracula A.D. 1972)'' (1972) *''Blacula'' (Blacula) (1972) *''Il demone nero'' (Dracula) (1973) Film TV *''Dracula'' (1973) Film TV *''Fem døgn i august'' (1973) *''I satanici riti di Dracula'' (The Satanic Rites of Dracula) (1973) *''Vampira'' (1974) *''Dracula cerca sangue di vergine... e morì di sete!!!'' (1974) *''Son of Dracula'' (1974) *''La leggenda dei 7 vampiri d'oro'' (The Legend of the 7 Golden Vampires) (1974) *''40 gradi all'ombra del lenzuolo'' (1976) *''Dracula padre e figlio'' (Dracula père et fils) (1976) *''Count Dracula'' (1977) Film TV *''Lady Dracula'' (1978) *''Dracula contro Zombi'' (Dracula's Dog) (1978) *''Dracula Bites the Big Apple'' (1979) *''The Curse of Dracula'' (1979) Serie TV *''Amore al primo morso'' (Love at First Bite) (1979) *''Nocturna: Granddaughter of Dracula'' (1979) *''Dracula'' (Dracula) (1979) *''Passion of Dracula'' (1980) Film TV *''La dinastía de Dracula'' (1980) *''Les charlots contre Dracula'' (1980) *''Fracchia contro Dracula'' (1985) *''Scuola di mostri'' (The Monster Squad) (1987) *''Waxwork'' (Waxwork) (1988) *''Tramonto'' (Sundown: The Vampire in Retreat) (1990) *''Scomparsi nel tempo'' (Waxwork II: Lost in Time) (1992) *''Dracula di Bram Stoker'' (Dracula) (1992) *''Dracula: morto e contento'' (Dracula: Dead and Loving It) (1995) *''Dracula's Legacy - Il fascino del male'' (Dracula 2000) (2000) *''Il bacio di Dracula'' (Dracula) (2002) Film TV Categoria:Mostri